


You need to report here.

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Well this is what happens after a war, You gotta rebuild, he may have it by the seventh, the strawberry doesn't get it the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Renji has something to tell Ichicgo.





	You need to report here.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^
> 
> So this is a full one shot on FF but I've decided to break it into bite size pieces because no one wants to trawl through 20 pages of really bad writing I did back in 2012.

Ichigo stared at the shinigami in front of him, their red hair and tattoo’s the only indication that this was Renji, new Captain of Squad 3 only because Izuru wouldn’t take it and Renji was the only one willing to fill in Gin’s place.

 

“I’m the new Captain of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori is my Lieutenant and I have to leave my home to prepare for the initiation ceremony.” Ichigo repeated for the 7th time.

 

“Yes, you have to be there. Don’t worry, there will be people watching your family. It’ll be fine, Kenpachi probably won’t harass you, and you know as well as I do that being in Karakura at the moment isn’t good for you. You are dead.”

 

Ichigo snorted; trust Renji to make a plain statement over his status. His thoughts turned to the fateful battle with Aizen a few months ago, he’d managed to protect his family and friends as well as save the world, kind of, and he’d also died in the process. With a sigh he nodded and jolted as Renji clapped him on the back.

 

“Just check in with Momo as soon as you reach soul side and she’ll help you from there. Rukia may want to see you as well, but she’s being promoted to Lieutenant of Squad 13 so I can’t be sure.” Renji stepped away and saluted him before disappearing back to Urahara’s.

 

“Sure. Whatever.” Ichigo muttered as he dragged a tanned hand through orange hair. The next few weeks were going to be hell. Aizen and fighting he could deal with, age-old traditions and formal occasions not so much.

 

- _I can always make an appearance_ \- Ichigo sighed and pushed his hollow to the back of his mind, letting him out was only going to make the situation worse and not better. - _Spoil sport_ -


End file.
